Price Of Love
by Mirandabelle
Summary: Chapter 5 up, almost done!
1. Chapter 1

**Price Of Love– Mirandabelle**

------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: _Charmed_** is the property of WB and Aaron Spelling Productions, and I do not own the actual idea or storyline.

------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: **Three young witches all eager to fall in love little realizing that they're about to wind up in the middle of some pretty serious trouble! Max, James and Brendan, Prue Piper and Phoebe's new boyfriends seem too good to be true, and the feeling appears to be mutual until a premonition on Phoebe's part wakes them up and starts a very interesting ride, resulting in three broken hearts - but not to whom you might think.   
------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: **

Prue Halliwell stared at the pile of crumpled clothes on her bed, and then at the note in her hand. It was the tag off her new dress and Phoebe had borrowed it without asking, leaving behind the shiny tag, with a promise, written on the back of the tag to return it after she had worn and dry-cleaned it. Down stairs, Piper and Phoebe had just got back Phoebe, from a college lesson and with Prue's beautiful blue dress, Piper from arranging to have a new band play at her club, P3. Prue heard the front door slam and Phoebe's cheerful voice calling, "I'm home Prue!"

Tossing the tag on her bed and heading for the stairs, Prue responded with a cry of "When I get my hands on you, you are sooo dead Phoebe!"

Piper, in the process of letting Kit in the back door, looked surprised at Prue's death cry and looked at Phoebe, "Explain."

Phoebe blushed, "I umm, borrowed her new dress without asking and I think I'd better go!" dumping the dress on a chair Phoebe fled for the still open back door.

"Oh no you don't young lady!" Prue appeared at the bottom of the stairs and seeing Phoebe about to escape, sent out a blast of her power, slamming and locking the door.

"Hey, no fair!" Phoebe protested loudly. "Just because you have active powers doesn't mean you can use them against me!"

"I can too! You borrowed my new dress, which I need tonight and you didn't even ask me!" Prue retorted fiercely.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a work-a-holic and not at Bucklands from 6 this morning I could have asked you." Phoebe said, believing she had caught Prue out, her smug face portrayed as much to Prue.

"At least I have a job!" Prue snapped. "How long have you had a job for? Let's see, 17, first job, florist's assistant, ooh six weeks? That is the longest you ever held a job for, plus it wasn't even a job you never got paid." Prue's smug smile faded rapidly as Phoebe burst into tears and dashed upstairs and into her room, slamming her door behind her. Piper gave Prue a stern look

"That was mean Prue, Phoebe's never had much luck with jobs, but at least she hasn't had a boss who's tried to kill her." Piper, once more fell into the role of peace-maker.

"Okay, you got me on that one, now if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner meeting with Bucklands." Prue swept past her sister, picked up her blue dress and went into the downstairs bathroom.

Piper went upstairs to Phoebe's room. She tapped gently on the door, where she heard Phoebe still sobbing noisily. "Phoebs, it's me, Piper can I come in?"

"As long as you don't have Prue with you." Phoebe said shortly and went back to crying. When Piper opened the door and stepped into the room she was surprised to have Phoebe rush to her and put her arms around her, like she never wanted to let her older sister go.

"Phoebs, honey it's alright, Prue will get over it, and so will you and you'll forget about the whole thing." She steered Phoebe to the couch in her room and sat her down gently. Phoebe laid her head on Piper's chest and sobbed.

"It's not fair Piper, it's not my fault the florist needed a volunteer for six weeks while her regular assistant was away. When I was at the hospital, we had to face warlocks. I tried to stay on but the thought of facing more was too scary." Phoebe burst into a fresh lot of tears as Piper stroked her sister's hair soothingly.

"I know Phoebe the option of facing more warlocks isn't appealing at all. Besides Prue's wrong, and she knows it, give her a while to swallow her pride." She kissed the top of Phoebe's head, hugged her and stroked her hair until Phoebe's sobs subsided and she was quiet. Prue opened the door without knocking and the younger Halliwell sisters looked up, Piper's arms still around Phoebe whose eyes were red from crying.

Prue looked ashamed and then recovered quickly. "Still got the unemployed cry-baby Piper?"

Phoebe looked as though she was about to cry again, but instead, stood up and began to yell at Prue. "You Prue are a snob! You have a well paying job and you think you can hold it against everyone! I never had a boss who was a warlock! I try hard, I'm the one who's home all the time, to answer the phone, cook dinner, clean up, feed Kit." Prue's face reddened and she stalked out of the room, the hem of her ice-blue dress getting caught in the door as she left. Hastily, she turned around and snatched the silk skirt from the door. Once again, Phoebe began to cry, she threw herself down on the bed and Piper followed her, she lay down beside her sister. She knew she needed to take Phoebe's mind off Prue before Phoebe's crying fit got worse.

"Hon, I just happen to know that "_Jack The Ripper" _is playing at the cinema, and if we go now, we'll be just in time for the buy one ticket get one free show." Phoebe had an unfortunate love of old, gruesome horror movies; this had once got the three witches into trouble and then out of it.

Phoebe stopped crying and rolled onto her back. "Really?" She sniffed.

Piper nodded, "Yep, so pull yourself together, wash your face and we'll go." At this, Phoebe was herself once more, excited, and cheerfully singing to their cat, Kit who was sitting on the edge of Phoebe's bed, looking surprised at Phoebe's many out bursts.

"Race you to the car Pipes!" she banged on her sister's door and Piper emerged and chased her sister downstairs laughingly calling threats as she followed Phoebe out the door and into her car. Piper started the engine and backed out of the drive, joining in Phoebe's rendition of _"Follow the Yellow Brick Road"_ as the two sisters smiled at each other and became normal people who didn't have to worry about warlocks or magic for just one evening.

"Piper! Get up!" Piper looked at her watch, lifting her head from the musty-smelling cushions on the sofa, which Phoebe inexplicably both loved and refused to wash.

"Ugh! Phoebe, it's 4 in the morning."

"I know, Piper, but there's a policeman downstairs who says Prue's been in a car accident! He says she's hurt too, she's in hospital!" Piper was awake instantly and she dragged on her shoes and forced her self out of Phoebe's room, where she and Phoebe had been watching trashy videos since they returned from the cinema. Downstairs, there was a tall man in a blue uniform.

"Piper Halliwell?" Piper nodded and Phoebe pressed a cup of tea into her hands.

"Yes, that's me, thanks Phoebs." Piper smiled at the handsome man.

"Your sister, Prue has been in a serious car accident, she swerved across the road and collided with the driver's side of a large moving van. We don't know why as yet, but she has been hurt and is in San Francisco General Hospital. I'll take you in my car as you are too tired to drive safely." Piper took a last sip from her tea, placed it on the table and followed the policeman and Phoebe out.

Prue lay, dazed and sore in the white hospital bed trying to remember what happened. She was going out for coffee with a man from the dinner she just went to, he had dropped a line she had found irresistible, but now, as she tried to remember what she had found appealing, she couldn't. She knew though, that it was his fault she had crashed her car, tried to kiss her and she had been distracted for a second and swerved, after that all she could remember was a crunch and then she was in hospital. The man in question, was wheeled past her room as she looked around, one leg in plaster.

"Serves you right you slime ball" whispered Prue. Her new, expensive dress was soaked in blood from a two inch deep gash on her arm, where a piece of glass slashed it and the lacy bodice was from where the medics had cut it off her to treat her wounds. She sighed deeply and fell into a doze.

Arriving at the hospital, Phoebe dashed straight to the desk to ask Prue's whereabouts. The policeman put a hand on Piper's arm, stopping her from following her sister.

"Ma'am I realise I shouldn't be doing this while I'm on duty, or while you have more serious matters to worry about, but I was wondering if you'd be... be interested in... I mean... would you like to go out with me sometime?" The actual question came out in a rush and it took Piper a second to comprehend.

"Yes, I'd like to, but not until I'm sure that Prue is well again. Piper said, quickly. There was something intoxicating to her about the tall man in the blue uniform.

"My card." The policeman quickly slipped the small item into Piper's hand as Phoebe turned around, and tugging on Piper's wrist, led the way to Prue's room.

"Prue, honey! Are you alright?" Phoebe burst noisily into the room, interrupting Prue's sleep. As Prue groggily opened her eyes, Phoebe looked at her sister. "Oh you poor thing, I'm sorry about the dress," she held up the bloody, ripped gown, "and I'm sorry I borrowed it too." Prue smiled dazedly, and reached out her non-injured arm to hug her sisters. Phoebe leant forward and tenderly hugged Prue, as she did so she felt a jolt, telling her a premonition was about to occur. Her vision blurred abruptly and then just as quickly cleared she saw Prue's car, there was the man in the passenger seat, his arm around Prue he unbuckled his seat belt and leant over to try to kiss Prue. Prue pushed him away, taking her eyes off the road as she did so, when Prue looked up again, she was on the other side of the road, and heading straight for the moving van. Desperately, Prue hit the brakes and Phoebe could hear them squeal as she saw her sister's car collide with the van.

Phoebe opened her eyes and was back in the hospital room, "Oh... Prue..." Phoebe whispered. Aware that the policeman was still in the room she said nothing more, and Piper swallowed her question. Fortunately, distracting the cop from the situation a nurse entered and told Prue she was going to take her to her room for the next twenty-four hours or so. She explained that Prue still needed some more observation and plenty of rest. Consequently to aid the rest, they were going to give her a mild sedative and as a result Prue was going to be very sleepy and the police man who had brought them here was willing to take them back home. Taking the hint Piper and Phoebe said good bye to their sister and half an hour later were back in Phoebe's room talking over cups of tea.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm, it says here to get rid of an unwanted admirer, you have to just tell them they are a low down slimy creep." Phoebe 'read' from the Book of Shadows. Prue rolled her eyes and fingered the athame longingly.

"Phoebe, what does it really say?" She fixed her sister with a stern look. As helpful and sorry as Phoebe had been since the crash, she was just being annoying now.

"Are you sure you want to use magic at all? Besides you have to believe or know this admirer is a warlock. Did creep, I mean Max bleed?" Phoebe once more averted the question.

"Good question, I don't know, because he received no cuts or scratches only that broken leg." Prue concluded. Ever since she had got home from the hospital, almost a week earlier, she had done nothing but plan how to get rid of the guy who had caused her to total her car. Phoebe, eager to get in her good books again, was always there with a word of advice, or contempt, depending on whether the topic was how to get rid of Max, or just Max on his own.

"Either way... can we put this away now? It's making me nervous." Phoebe motioned to the bowl of hemlock on her lap.

"I'm not ready to totally give up on the idea yet..." Prue shrugged, poisoning was high on her list of to-dos to Max, as a result, many spell ingredients where strewn over the table in the solarium. Phoebe, for once being the rational one, was trying to talk Prue out of magical intervention with Max, being as they had no proof either way about him being or not being a warlock or demon.

"Take him out to dinner, get him in a good mood, dump him, short and sweet." Piper breezed through, Prue's face lit up at that idea. Phoebe looked interested, she tried phonecalls, letters, downright ignoring, and now with her new cell phone, SMS's to get rid of guys, but somehow Piper's idea held new promise.

"Guess we're done with this." Phoebe handed the Book to Piper, who returned it to its rightful place in the attic

"So what do you think Prue? Good idea?" Phoebe asked, as Piper returned.

"You know what? I might just do that." Prue reached for the phone and dialed a number, "Hi, is that Max? Oh, good. I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight? I know a great place with disabled facilities. It'd be a five-minute walk from your house. You would? Oh that's great I'll pick you up in half an hour. Bye." Prue smiled at her sisters as she hung the phone up. The two sisters hooted with laughter.

"Disabled facilities! Great touch Prue." Prue smiled demurely and patted her laughing sisters on their shoulders. Phoebe again felt a jolt and she was having a premonition. Prue was wheeling Max along in a wheel chair and all of a sudden, the plaster casts on both his legs burst off as he transformed into a hideous monster. Prue screamed and blasted him away and Phoebe was back with her sisters, as usual not finidng out the true outcome. Too scared to realise that Max only had one leg broken and was using crutches, Phoebe managed to stutter that Prue shouldn't go on this date after all.

"What did you see this time?" Piper asked, and as Phoebe explained what she had seen. At the mention of 'Max' and 'monster' Prue instinctively rang Max and said she'd be a bit later instead and then ran upstairs to the attic and got the Book of Shadows. She returned quickly and set the book on the coffee table, as Piper began to flick through the pages.

Ten minutes later the three sisters looked at a page in the book where the monster was seen, the page had no heading except "Love Demons" which was the last place they would have looked.

"In short, these demons, were originally people starved of love from someone who they had feelings for. Driven mad by the lack of love, they pledge allegiance to these Love Demons. Then their duty is to find a witch, gain her love and kill her and take her soul back to their world where they keep her as, basically a love slave." Piper read aloud, "Ooh, maybe I shouldn't go out with that nice cop tomorrow night and you not go out with Brendan from college tomorrow either." A crease of concern worked itself across Piper's face.

"I knew it was was too good to be true." Phoebe murmured. The three of them with reasonably nice guys, with the possible exception of Max, at the same time had never happened before. Every time one of them fell in love, it seemed another would soon be falling out of love.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe were quiet for the next few minutes, Phoebe playing with her hair, Piper stroking Kit, and Prue, tapping the aerial of the cordless phone on the table.

"That's it!" Prue shouted, "We all go on a triple-date tomorrow night, same place, same time, but we bring them all back here. I mean, power in the safety of numbers, plus we're at home which is much safer. Though, I think we should have a chant or potion up our sleeves, just in case."

"Hey not bad Prue, I had plans to see James anyway." Piper responded. "But, yes the spell or potion idea won't go astray. I mean, even if these guys are genuine, there's bound to be some other excitement."

"Good point," Phoebe said thoughtfully. Scribbling a few lines with the first thing rummaged out of her handbag - Prue's eyeliner pencil, she quiet for another second, while Piper peered over her shoulder, and simultaneously restrained Prue from killing Phoebe for ruining her eyeliner.

"_Sprits, Demons, Ghosts all vanish, _

_You from these four walls I banish. _

_Never dare return to me, _

_As I will, so must it be" _

Phoebe recited, another few minutes later . "I wrote it myself."

"Perfect. You always were best with the spells." Piper smiled. "Now, Prue, call your guy and arrange to meet at that restaurant tomorrow night while I get dinner together."

Prue grabbed the receiver and made a quick call and five minutes later, just like Piper and Phoebe was busy preparing dinner, and planning an early morning shopping spree to get something pretty for their dates the next night. The last audible words from Phoebe's mouth before Piper pronounced dinner ready and the girls began to eat in thoughtful silence, was "Even if they ARE demons, I need a new dress!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Price Of Love– Mirandabelle**

------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: _Charmed_** is the property of WB and Aaron Spelling Productions, and I do not own the actual idea or storyline.

------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: **Three young witches all eager to fall in love little realizing that they're about to wind up in the middle of some pretty serious trouble! Max, James and Brendan, Prue Piper and Phoebe's new boyfriends seem too good to be true, and the feeling appears to be mutual until a premonition on Phoebe's part wakes them up and starts a very interesting ride, resulting in three broken hearts - but not to whom you might think.   
------------------------------------------------------

"Brendan, hey over here!" Phoebe called; the handsome man turned and walked over to where Phoebe and her sisters were standing with their dates.

"Ooh I love the feel of you in silk, babe." Brendan said as he hugged and kissed Phoebe, who was dressed in a burgundy silk dress, with a tight bodice, short knee-length skirt and lacy capped sleeves. Piper gagged quietly.

"Oh, umm Brendan, this is my sister Piper, and her date James."

"Hi." Piper said and shook hands with Brendan, as did James. Piper was dressed in an identical dress to Phoebe, except for the fact that it was powder blue; Prue sported a dress of green in the same style as her sisters. These dresses were the same as the one Phoebe had borrowed and it had been her idea that the sisters went wearing the same dress and Prue had got hers free after her one that had been untimely ruined was fortunately on a warranty. While Prue and Max were being introduced to Brendan and Phoebe, a waiter appeared and announced that their table was ready. The three sisters walked in holding hands with their dates, except Prue who helping Max along on his crutches slowly.

When seated and waiting for their entrees to arrive Brendan proposed a toast to the 'three most beautiful women in the world' and produced a long-stemmed white rose for Phoebe as did Max and James. This immediately made the three sisters suspicious and Piper declared a toilet break.

"Gee, you know James, I knew I should have gone to the loo before I came here. What about you two?" She motioned to her sisters.

"Yeah, I think I should put on my earrings." Phoebe stood up.

"Yes umm, oh dear." Prue's hand went to her mouth and accidentally smeared her lipstick. "I'd better fix that," she informed her date.

"Be back soon James, don't you worry." Piper kissed James on the forehead her sisters followed suit and trailed after their sister.

"I tell you, it's damned strange." Piper said scraping a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I know, I know. I mean three roses the same type, same colour from three suspicious men." Prue said through her lipstick-applying sister. "Sorry, Phoebe, you finished? I can put my own lipstick on you know."

" Yeah, I am and I do know that, but I put it on better than you do." Phoebe added a final touch of pink lipstick to Prue's pursed lips.

"Plus we've got to be suspicious three sisters in love at the same time, no love spells. Especially with our history of warlock-magnetism." Phoebe sighed as she put on a pair of sparkling earrings.

"Okay, let's just all act cool and get them back to the Manor ASAP. Oh and don't drink the wine now, it could have something in it now that they've been alone with it." Prue said as they left the bathroom. When they got back to the table the waiter was just placing their plates on the table.

"They can't have spiked that." Piper whispered.

While Prue, Piper and Phoebe were in the bathroom, Max, Brendan and James certainly were not bored.

"They believe us totally," Max said with an evil smile, "but let's make it interesting by adding a bit of love to the wine and food." The waiter was placing the plates on the table and each man pulled out a small velvet pouch and sprinkled a bit of shimmering powder onto the plates and into the wine. The air above the glasses grew red, then pink and dissolved from sight, the air above the foods acted in the same way.

"Now to let them think nothing has happened." Said James quietly.

"_Turn back time let no one know that evil has been done. _

_Turn back time let no one know that evil has been done. _

_Turn back time let no one know the Charmed Ones' race is run" _

The three men whispered their spell quickly, so that as the sisters returned form the ladies room, the waiter was placing the spiked plates on the table for the second time.

Phoebe focused on the road as Brendan talked about the assignment that they had been given in their 'Strange Phenomena' classes. _"At least he isn't trying to kill me yet." _She thought, _"and I hope my vanquishing spell works, just in case."_

In the back seat, Piper sat on James's lap as Prue and Max occupied the two other seats. Neither of the two men capable of driving had come in a car, both had caught taxis and when the witches had invited them home, there was a small dilemma as there would not be enough seats to hold all six people in Piper's five-seater car. The problem had been solved when Piper had willingly agreed to sit on James's lap and now all six people were headed back to Halliwell manor.

Once inside, Piper went to make tea with Phoebe who carefully lured Prue into the kitchen also by demanding she show her where the extra cups were stored.

"Now, we are ALL to stay on the first floor, because at least all of the rooms are accessible easily. If we go upstairs, it is not possible for us to get to each other's rooms in an emergency." Piper ordered as she brewed the tea. "It's simple, one in the conservatory, one in the lounge room and one in the second lounge room."

Piper continued in answer over Phoebe's demands of "Well, then what ARE we supposed to do?" Carrying a tray of teacups Prue lead the sisters back into the smaller lounge room, where the three men were waiting. She handed each person a cup of tea and according to his or her wishes added milk, sugar or lemon. She placed the empty tray on a table and announced, "Max, I think we'll stay here because there's really nowhere else you can get about easily on those crutches, so I'd be rapt if my sisters would leave us alone."

"No problem, come on James, there's a conservatory that way and it has a really comfy wicker couch." Piper said, taking his hand and leading him towards the mentioned room. Phoebe briefly explained that there was a much better, more comfortable lounge room through a doorway and wouldn't Brendan like to see it?

Prue was soon left alone with Max, who she cautiously helped onto the couch, and the minute she sat down next to him, he had his arms around her and forced his lips to hers. "Whoa," Prue said pulling away, "can we take it a little bit slower? I mean the last man I thought was in love with, just wasn't all he'd cracked up to be, so I want to get to know you better." Prue could clearly see Max's irritation, but she reminded herself that he was a warlock and wanted to kill her.

"Okay, Max, I've got a proposition for you, how about we talk for a while, and then make a few moves?" _"Like vanquishing you."_ She thought afterwards as she settled back into her place on the couch, but increasing the gap between them. "How long have you worked at Bucklands?" She smiled as Max forced himself to answer her many questions in a civil fashion.

"_Keep him busy, the less he thinks about killing me or kissing me the better."_ Prue told herself.

"Nervous?" Max asked her looking at her impatiently.

"Kinda," Prue told him.

"Well, I'm sure I can fix that." Max smiled at her. Prue wondered what he could possibly do, admit he wasn't a warlock and Phoebe had had a non-vision? Max leaned forward and kissed her slowly and gently. The ice in Prue's heart melted rapidly as they broke apart.

"_That's what."_ She answered her own question, as she moved into his arms. Warlock or no warlock, Prue was going to make the best of it while she could.

Meanwhile, Piper was in heaven and positive that James wasn't a warlock, _"Warlocks, are either too good to be true or totally unbearable."_ She told herself.

James wasn't perfect; in fact it had taken Piper suggesting eight different date times, for lunch or dinner, before they'd found a time when he wasn't working.

"_If he's always busy, how can he be a warlock?" _Piper asked herself. James sat with his arms around Piper, whose head was on his shoulder.

He leant down and whispered, "Piper, I love you." When Piper heard this she felt her blood pressure hit the roof as James slipped his hand into hers, his black skin contrasting strongly with her pale hand. Piper turned her face up towards James, he smiled at her, looking a little confused. Piper wondered if he'd kissed a girl before for the first time, if at all.

"_Bring it into the conversation casually,"_ she told herself. "So James, have you ever been on a date before? I can't help but notice you're a little nervous." _"Okay that was not very subtle!"_ Piper thought crossly. James however, seemed unsurprised by her answer.

"Yes I have, but never more than one night, they don't like it if I can't always be around. We go on one date, I drive her home and she's out of the car before I can kiss her good night. Next morning she rings me up and dumps me. As if that's not enough, I never had a girlfriend in high school either, you're the closest I've ever been to a woman. Now you're gonna dump me, aren't you? Because I've never kissed a girl or anything."

"James, of course I'm not, I love you too, and I might just change your never-been-kissed history" Piper smiled at the nervous man, leaned forward and kissed him on his lips.

Phoebe wasn't in heaven like Piper and she was definitely not scared stiff like Prue, she was just plain happy. Brendan wasn't a demon, he had knocked over a vase, when he went to pick up the broken pieces of glass, he had slashed his finger and bled. As the pair sat on the couch, kissing she reflected on the fact that the three men had given the sisters the same rose was pure coincidence. Forgetting totally what Phoebe said, she told Brendan there was something she wanted to show him that she had found out for an assignment they had and lead him up to her room and locked the door behind them.

Piper was the next to fall into love so far that she forgot what she had said and like Phoebe, lead James upstairs, barely noticing the fact that Phoebe's lounge room was empty. "In here," she told James who was amazed that he had been kissed and now was even going so far as to see a woman's room. Not that Piper's room was particularly astounding, aside from the fact that she had strewn most of her clothes everywhere including several pairs underwear, ranging from all-purpose undies to black bits of lace. The sight of these made James blush, noticing his embarrassment, she swept these and other clothes off the bed and she and James lay down on the embroidered quilt and snuggled into each others' arms.

Next morning Piper woke up, James next to her, he stirred and the pair sat up. "Oh my god, Prue!" Piper realized that she had forgotten her sister and hastily explained to James that she had to do something and would return upstairs in a minute to dress.

Pulling on a dressing gown as she went, she met an equally flustered Phoebe, who rushed to Prue's room next to hers and opened the door; Prue and Max were asleep in bed. "I just remembered, I had a bowl of hemlock in my hand just as I had the premonition – Prue had a few poisoning ideas, don't ask."

"Hemlock often reverses spells or makes them react in different and worse ways than their original purpose." Piper recited remembering the passage in the Book of Shadows.

"Which makes it likely that it affected my vision so I think that perhaps Max is ok." Prue opened her eyes and mumbled something about her sisters never knocking and barging into people's rooms.

Phoebe explained to Prue what had happened and Prue vowed to get her sister back, "Even it is the last thing I do!" She promised as she rushed to her sisters for a three-way hug. "Well Piper, do your bit and we'll see if he really is a warlock," Prue said.

"No problem, got a pin?" Piper flicked her hands in Max's direction and just as the man sat up, he froze.

Prue walked over to him and stuck a pin into his hand, kissing his forehead as she did so, "he's not bleed… oh, he's still frozen." Prue joined her sisters in the doorway and again, Piper waved her hands at Max.

"Ouch!" Max drew is hand in suddenly as a deep red droplet appeared on his finger. "Prue, Piper, Phoebe where am I?" Prue smiled "I'll explain to Max. I believe you have left over dates as well. Now shoo!" Prue hustled her sisters away from the door.

"Rise and shine, love-of-my-life." Phoebe sang as she entered her room. Brendan stirred and pulled her down next to him on the bed.

"Good morning, Phoebs my love, have we got a class today? No of course not, it's Sunday, which means we'll have more time to ourselves, which means, I know this great coffee place we can go to for breakfast, they do wonderful pancakes."

" Not half as wonderful as mine though," Piper boasted, coming into the room, with a tray of her delicious apple-cinnamon pancakes. "I do breakfast in bed, Grams style." Phoebe remembered how, if the girls had been sick, their grandmother would make them apple-cinnamon pancakes and chamomile tea and then bring it up to them in bed. It was a great memory, and even greater when Piper made them, "there isn't any chamomile, though just coffee." Piper admitted, leaving the tray in Phoebe's room and going downstairs to fetch a tray for Prue and Max.

James appeared at the bottom of the stairs, as she was getting ready to return, clothed in his police uniform "I have to go to work, I'm sorry for rushing off though, I had a great time Piper, I'll call in after work."

"Come to the club," Piper instructed James as she kissed him goodbye. A taxi pulled up outside and tooted its horn. "That's my ride I'd better go." James hurried to the front door and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Price Of Love– Mirandabelle**

------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: _Charmed_** is the property of WB and Aaron Spelling Productions, and I do not own the actual idea or storyline.

------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: **Three young witches all eager to fall in love little realizing that they're about to wind up in the middle of some pretty serious trouble! Max, James and Brendan, Prue Piper and Phoebe's new boyfriends seem too good to be true, and the feeling appears to be mutual until a premonition on Phoebe's part wakes them up and starts a very interesting ride, resulting in three broken hearts - but not to whom you might think.   
------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon Brendan, Max, (without his plaster cast or crutches) and James met in a dark, underground cavern with many other men and a few women. One man was taller than the rest and he dressed in a long black robe. "Soon, the day will come when the Charmed Ones meet their fate." The tall man said slowly in a deep voice. "Step forwards the three who are to be responsible for this act." Max, Brendan and James stepped forward. "You have all won the hearts of a Charmed One I presume? Excellent, tell me now, do they suspect anything?"

" Prue did at first, but yesterday morning, her sister, with the ability to freeze time, froze me and pricked me with a pin to discover if I was a demon or not, but I have been pricked before, as we all have, and the bleed-spell worked."

" Very good, Max. You others?" He motioned to Brendan and James.

"Phoebe had a vision, which lead her to believe that Max was a demon, but however, she had a bowl of hemlock which, made her vision a false one. But at the time, she did not know this, making all three sisters suspicious and careful. I knocked over a glass vase and deliberately cut my fingers on a shard and used the bleed-spell."

" Good, and you James?"

" I haven't needed to use any spell, yet, I just lead Piper to believe I had never been kissed and she fell for me. She doesn't suspect a thing, I played the nervous-first-time act right down to blushing and stammering."

"Brilliant, but the Charmed Ones, this way will only have to battle one of us at a time. This brings the possibility that the Power of Three will be too strong for just the one of us, three on one. You must all attack at once, if three witches must fight three demons, it will probably be everyone for themselves, one on one. But not immediately, increase their trust. We have a new member of the Love Demons," the man ended the conversation abruptly. "Step forward Shane and be sworn in." A blonde man came in and looked a bit nervous.

"Repeat what I say Shane, I solemnly swear to never love another mortal and to follow in the footsteps of past Love Demons who have striven to find a love slave forever and succeeded and to avenge the deaths of failed Love Demons." Shane repeated the words slowly, the hesitation in his voice leaving as he continued through the sentence.

"I solemnly swear to never love another mortal and to follow in the footsteps of past Love Demons who have striven to find a love slave forever and succeeded and to avenge the deaths of failed Love Demons." "Good Shane, so now you wont need this." The leader nodded and several demons surrounded Shane and pinned him to the ground.

The man now transformed into a demon, and plunged his clawed hand deep into the writhing man's chest. Shane cried for help and the leader withdrew his hand, and held, high above his head Shane's heart, which was still beating. Shane screamed with pain as the heart was thrown into a fire, and for the first time, he transformed into the demon. Still howling with rage and pain the new Love Demon stood up and the leader announced, that Shane was now, a Love Demon just like the others, and was ready to go into the world and find a love slave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Price of Love– Mirandabelle**

------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: _Charmed_** is the property of WB and Aaron Spelling Productions, and I do not own the actual idea or storyline.

------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: **Three young witches all eager to fall in love little realizing that they're about to wind up in the middle of some pretty serious trouble! Max, James and Brendan, Prue Piper and Phoebe's new boyfriends seem too good to be true, and the feeling appears to be mutual until a premonition on Phoebe's part wakes them up and starts a very interesting ride, resulting in three broken hearts - but not to whom you might think.   
------------------------------------------------------

Max, James and Brendan certainly were biding their time in gaining the Charmed Ones' trust. Three peaceful weeks later Phoebe happily greeted her boyfriend at the door with a kiss. "Oh, hi, umm Piper! James is here!" The policeman stood behind Brendan. Piper rushed downstairs and straight into James's arms.

"I don't know how long it's been since I last saw you. But every time the wait is so worth it."

"Two days, Piper, two days." Phoebe shook her head as she and Brendan went upstairs. Outside, Prue helped Max from the seat of her car and slowly got him up the steps of the house with Piper and James helping.

"Thanks, Piper you too James." Prue helped Max away. Piper and James sat on the couch nearby, and began to talk quietly, every now and then smiling and punctuating a sentence with a kiss.

Although Prue and Piper were too rapt to notice, it was at exactly the same time that Max and James pulled a ring from their pocket, and presented it to the girls. James getting down on one knee, and Max simply presenting the ring, the cast on his leg still making it impossible.

"Oh my god yes!" Piper responded first. Prue's answer was a split second behind her. After kissing their new fiancés thoroughly Prue and Piper ran to each other for an ecstatic hug.

"I can't believe it, I'm so in love!" Prue cheered, as Phoebe and Brendan bounded down the stairs happily.

"Say hello to your new brother-in-law!" Phoebe shouted jumping almost on top of her sisters for another hug.

"Say hello, to your brother-in-laws!" Piper announced, Phoebe's jaw dropped.

"What... you two too?" Phoebe's question was answered by Prue and Piper's smug nods. The stunned two second silence was broken abruptly by Phoebe's joyful shriek as she once more tackled her sisters into a rough, excited hug. Max, James and Brendan were busy meanwhile, watching their new fiancées with proud eyes and shaking each other's hands.

"Brendan, babe... you want to come back upstairs?" Phoebe asked with a mischievous grin.

"No, Max James and I decided we're going to go out together, seeing as we're going to be brother-in-laws we'd better get to know each other. It will also give you time to celebrate without bursting our eardrums!" Phoebe grinned and almost blushed, realizing she had come out with two high-pitched shrieks in as many minutes.

"Alright then honey," Piper said, kissing James gently. "Have fun you three!"

"Look, look at the ring!" Phoebe skipped back from the door, having shut it after the men, and presented her hand proudly in front of Prue's, then Piper's and then Prue's face again, so quickly nether sister had a chance to actually see the ring.

"Slow down Phoebs," Piper laughed, catching her sister's hand. She brought the hand close to her face and then dropped it so quickly; Phoebe began to protest about how Piper couldn't have even seen the ring properly.

"Your ring... it's the same as mine..." Piper inspected her ring, and Phoebe brought her hand closer to her sister's. "Prue?" Prue did the same, and the three girls realised, shocked, that the rings were identical. On closer inspection, the apparent garnets gracing the rings didn't shine in the late afternoon sun warming the lounge, and when held to the light, instead of the traditional new-ring sparkle, the deep red gem was cloudy, the inside appearing to swirl and ebb as though filled with a thick, sinister fog.

"Take them off!" Prue announced, dropping Piper's hand from under her nose and yanking on her own, "Get them off, they're probably jinxed."

"Jinxed Prue?" Phoebe giggled, "They went to the same jeweler is all."

"I've got to admit jinxed is a lame excuse Prue. These guys aren't warlocks." Piper admitted, tugging reluctantly on her ring, preparing to humour her elder sister for a while.

"Then why won't it come off?" The authority in Prue's voice was beginning to fade as she sounded more and more anxious.

"Bad fitting?" Phoebe too, sounded less confident, noticing Piper's trouble in removing the ring. After a few minutes, it became clear that the rings were not doing to be removed, despite Phoebe's - self proclaimed cheap jewellery queen - multiple tricks, olive oil, soap and lip gloss to act as lubricants which succeeded in making a mess, Piper's - "I-read-this-in-a-magazine" - idea of chilling her finger to make it shrink so the ring could slide easily that appeared to work only on the ring, and Prue's - somewhat more practical - theory of running the ring under hot water to help the ring expand, which although didn't remove the rings, cleaned up Phoebe's sticky mess and thawed Piper's nearly blue hand.

"This isn't right," Piper's voice held more than a twinge of doubt, "The rings should come off." It's not that the rings were badly fitted, the girls had no discomfort and the rings could rotate freely, but any attempt to remove them resulted in the distinct impression the metal was fused to the skin.

"Attic." Phoebe said suddenly an hour or so later from her position on the sofa where she'd been alternately studying her engagement ring, and trying to pull it off.

"Hmm?" Piper too, had relaxed to a chair where she was also scrutinizing her new ring. Although perturbed, they saw no real danger to them in the immediate sense, and had resorted to meditating on the situation.

"The Book of Shadows," Prue elaborated. "There'll be an answer in there."

A few minutes later, and with a little help from Grams, the girls learnt that their rings were part of a binding spell, making their powers weaker, and allowing the giver of the rings to get closer to them.

"So… how do we get them off?" Piper was scanning the page.

"It doesn't seem to say." Prue replied, the tail end of her sentence being lost in a crash and footsteps running up the stairs.

As three Love Demons burst into the room, Piper threw her hands up, but the demons only froze for a second, continuing their entry. Prue pushed both her hands up, and was able to hold them back for a second, before the power rebounded, throwing her against the wall.

"Prue!" Piper yelled, kicking the nearest demon into a bookcase. Suddenly, a whistling filled the air, and one of the demons began to turn to dust, being sucked towards Prue's ring, which had shattered as she landed.

"Break the stones, it breaks the spell!" Phoebe hollered, bringing her left fist into the face of the demon attacking her with such force the ring shattered, and that demon also began to turn to dust, being sucked into the ring.

Piper caught on quickly, and giving her attacker a final kick, she smashed her hand against the altar the book sat on.

As she did so whistling filled the air again, and screaming with pain the final demon was sucked into the ring.

The room was quiet again suddenly, and with a small clatter, the rings fell off the girls' fingers. Prue quickly scooped them up, and dropped them into a larger potion bottle and corked it.

"Pity," she mused aloud. "Those rings would have been worth a fortune at Buckland's." Piper and Phoebe could do nothing more than let out a relieved laugh.


End file.
